Just
by i.make.sunbeams
Summary: A short stupid little nothing. Just Danny and Sam being Danny and Sam, I suppose. Post PP. DS


**I do not own Danny Phantom.**

I know I should be working on In The End... But I needed to do something stupid because In The End might just start to cause me stress it's gotten so deep. So here's my stupid nothing. Enjoy.

* * *

Something about the way that Sam moved sometimes made Danny shutter.

He didn't know what it was but every once and a while when he watched her walk up to him he sort of lost himself. She'd always smile a little and tuck herself under his arm, they had been dating for about a year now and things had been different, that's for sure. He and Tucker had dropped out of school, which was understandable since both of them were too busy to do go to a school for seven or eight hours a day, they instead took all their courses online and if Danny was home for longer than a week, Sam would tutor him. For the most part he didn't think Sam really minded, only occasionally would she say she was lonely. She made new friends, school friends she called them. She was also taking running start, Danny was amazed that Sam could handle so much and still have time for a social life.

"Technically, I don't have to be in high school for four years... and I don't plan on it if you're not there." she would say. She always told him that she wanted to go with him for his interviews, she wanted to get out of high school as soon as possible and just be with him all the time. He would give anything for her to go with him. But they had decided early on that they were going to keep their relationship private.

It was for the best.

It also meant that they couldn't keep their hands off each other when he was home.

"I missed you, Danny." she whispered, tipping up on her toes to wrap her arms around his neck, Danny snaked his arms around her waist, blinking out of sight. They were in public, being caught hugging was a stretch. They were caught once last year, the picture that the paparazzi had taken could be considered just being friendly, but they weren't going to risk it again.

"My house." he muttered into her invisible hair. Sam held him closer as he lifted off the ground.

When they touched foot on his wood floor he faded them back into sight, immediately running his hand across her face, pushing her hair back.

"When do you leave again?" She asked quietly, her hands resting in the crooks of his elbows, her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his hand petting her gently.

"Thursday." he muttered, pulling her closer. He watched as her brows furrowed and she looked at him, her lavender orbs boring into him accusingly.

"Today's Tuesday." She said, Danny sighed, leaning down to rest his forehead against hers.

"I know, I know." he whispered.

"It's not fair, Danny." Sam said, gripping his arms and lowering her head, Danny kissed her forehead as it passed his lips, resting his head on her hair when she leaned onto his chest. "Why are all your interviews and press conferences so close to each other? Why can't you just be home for a while? A month, that's all I ask." Danny chuckled, swaying them side to side.

"I love you, Sam." he said.

"A month! Four weeks," she lifted her head to look at him. He kissed her gently and when he pulled back she was still giving him the same look. "Come to school with me tomorrow."

"I'll bring you lunch tomorrow." he said, kissing her again. "Me and Tucker, we'll come bring you lunch."

"Fine." she sighed, closing her eyes. They fell silent, enjoying the others company and warmth.

"Let's go to dinner." he muttered into her hair.

"I want to go to dinner so bad. Why do we do this to ourselves? Why can't we just go on a stupid date?" Danny laughed quietly, his face not matching the sound. "Just take your girlfriend to dinner."

"How about I make you dinner?" Sam lifted her head to look at him, he looked apologetic

"Or your mom makes us dinner?" He laughed genuinely then, and Sam let a small smile grace her features. He leaned down and kissed her quickly.

"Or I take my girlfriend to dinner." Sam glared at him.

"Don't joke around babe, it brings me down." She said, picking at his shirt.

"Well, what if I mean it?" her eyes widened. "Let's just go, who cares? I don't care anymore, I want to show you off. I don't even remember why we decided to keep us private anyways."

"Show me off." she muttered to herself. "And _you_ decided to keep us private. You thought it would keep me safe."

"Well, it has, hasn't it?" He said, clutching her a little harder.

"Not really, it's been the same amount of safe. Maybe less, since you're not here." Danny's eyes darkened with concern.

"Now you're just trying to make me feel bad." He let go of her reluctantly as she pulled away from him.

"No I'm not." She said, opening his closet. "Should we disguise ourselves?" she asked, leafing through his clothes. "It would make it exciting." Danny watched her, like he always did.

"I don't think so. I think that I want to take my girlfriend out. Me and my girlfriend, not Carl and his wife Debbie." Sam turned, giggling.

They had gone out as Carl and Debbie once. It was an interesting experience.

"My girlfriend and _I_, Danny. You need to work on your grammar." She said, standing just out of his reach.

Danny smiled and reached out, grabbing her by the belt loop of her pants and dragging her into him. She laughed and tried in vain to pull away, he won and gripped her like he was going to lose her.

"You know how much I care about grammar, Sam?" he asked, his nose in her hair, his tone deep.

"None?" she said, her arms wrapped around his waist, trying to hold him as close to her as possible.

"None."

* * *

I don't really like the idea of begging for reviews I don't think it's very classy, but I'm starting to not care.

Please review, I love them so.


End file.
